


🧥  "Does It Fit?" 🧥 A Remile Oneshot 🧥

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beach Setting, Coffee, Emile Not Understand What Pants Are For, Emile Not Understanding What Trousers Are For, Fluff, Forbidden Platonic Relationship, Growing feelings, Human Sleep | Remy Sanders, Innocent Emile, M/M, Mermaid Emile, No Angst, No Smut, Nothing explict, Refrences Sexual Behaviour, Remile Fluff, Shirtless Remy, Unsure If The Jacket Will Fit Emile, mermaid au, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Well, it's used to keep us warm and... hide stuff,"Emile has been trapped underneath the water for most of his life until one summer day, he meets a Land Walker. While his kind avoided Land Walkers due to their century-old fight for survival, Emile didn't see the thirst for blood behind this Land Walker's eyes. The two bonded without the people trapped under the waves and the people trapped in the Above knowing but one day, Emile gets curious about the Above which leads to a less than favourable situation...
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 21





	🧥  "Does It Fit?" 🧥 A Remile Oneshot 🧥

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudos As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Any Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Word Count: 623 Words
> 
> Character Count: 3,514
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 16 Seconds

" Hey, Emmy!"

Emile turned his head around, the foamy waves lapping at his head as he spotted the land creature. The creature was sitting at the edge of a large wooden platform stretching out the ocean, his eyes shielded from the sun. Emile quickly swam over, his pastel pink tail catching the glints of the morning sun as he greeted the land creature with a toothed smile.

" There's not going to be any humans or whatever you call them around here since it's early," The Land Walker pointed, pointing his webless hands at a large pink cave or what Emile assumed to be a cave. 

"Um... Remy, you... always carry that strange, little ocean around with you, what is it for?" Emile questioned, noticing the trapped, polluted ocean swirling. " Babe that's not an ocean, it's coffee," Remy corrected. " Us... " Land Walkers" carry coffee around in a cup to drink, it keeps us from sleeping," Remy explained, pointing to the "cup". "Wait? You need to keep drinking it or you'll go to sleep forever?!" Emile squeaked before Remy hushed him. "Don't get yourself in a frenzy, we don't need to drink it all the time, we can live without but I like it because of its taste," He commented.

" Can I try this...coffee?" Emile mispronounced, stumbling over these new words. "Well... I don't know if you'll like it, the taste is different for everyone," He tried to say before Emile in excitement over a new discovery grabbed the cup. "Fine... just drink it through the straw," Remy sighed in defeat. Emile sucked at the straw with an unwelcome taste of bitterness making a home in his tastebuds.

"Yuck!" Emile squeaked, passing the coffee back quickly. "It tastes like... those fake salted snacks you eat," Emile commented, trying to understand how such a bitter taste could seem appealing to the Land Walkers of the Above. Emile rested his hands on the top of the platform as Remy watched him. "Is that weird fabric hiding your scales?" Emile asked with a fit of laughter emerging from Remy.

"We don't have tails or weird scales, I've told you this before!" Remy said. "Well then what's the fabric for?" Emile asked. "It's for well...to keep us warm and...hide stuff," Remy said, hiding his expression from Emile. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.." Emile started apologising. He must have done something very offensive as Remy usually greeted by with strange looks or laughter, not hiding his feelings away! He didn't want to lose his only land walker friend!

" No... it's just in the Above, that question is a bit..risque," Remy said, a dark pink dusting his face. "You can... try on my other pieces of fabric though, you're allowed to take those off," He said, pointing to the one on his torso, the sun flashing the silver on it. "I'm a bit skinny so I don't know if it will fit you," He said as he slowly took it off. 

Underneath, it revealed the sight of not the midnight black scales he expected to be greeted with but pale skin like Emile had on his upper half. Remy looked away and passed him the clothing. In Emile's fingers, the texture felt rough and similar to a walrus. Emile confused, looked at before Remy scooted closer to the edge and helped him place it on. Emile didn't expect a Land Walker to look that pretty, most Merpeople agreed the brighter the scales the more attractive you were. But, here he was, Remy, looking as gorgeous as a merman with iridescent red scales or dazzling sapphire blue scales. 

It did feel... strange was the one way Emile could have put it. But, Remy smiled and he assumed it must have "fit".


End file.
